A Totally Random Fandom
by Mama1610
Summary: If one is in the need of a break from the world where everything has to make sense, need a good laugh or things are taking a bit longer in the bathroom, this is the fanfiction for you. This story consists of relatively short chapters which is each based on a black/white-card combination from the fantastic game "Cards Against Muggles". This story will include offending content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a disclaimer for the rights of any of the characters or the setting of this story. None of it belongs to me, but to J.K. Rowling instead, including herself. Everything in this story is made up and cannot be put back onto J.K. Rowling. This disclaimer will also apply for future chapters of this story.

Chapter 1

Some things were written, some things were not. Others come along at one time or another. Some things are just left as a regret. A deep, dark reminder of how things could've been. On this note, J.K. Rowling recently said that she regretted that Remus Lupin's wolfy passions and all the dirty things that ever happened in the Room of Requirement didn't end up together.

The Room of Requirement held many secrets. Many secrets of many people. Both students and teachers used the room at one point or another. Not everyone was aware at the time that they were using the room, others made the discovery at full awareness. Some even thought out a theory where the room was alive and had its own will. What with people having to ask the room for entry and what not.

Remus Lupin had spent seven years at Hogwarts doing his youth, while still at school. He even came back as an adult to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for a year. His friends James and Sirius had, by a happy mistake, found the Room of Requirement and helped Remus to use it doing his "time of the month" until the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack was made.

When the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack was made and the Whomping Willow had been planted, Remus moved his "wolfy passions", as James and Sirius liked to call it, to the Shrieking Shack and stopped using the Room of Requirement.

The Room of Requirement was used for many things, besides "wolfy passions". Many students used it for making love connections, hiding stuff from teachers or enemies, spending some time alone, keeping overall secrets and other stuff as well.

Ron Weasley also once came by the Room of Requirement doing his fourth year at Hogwarts. It was late in the afternoon and he had just been to class. He was running through the halls on his way to the boy's bathroom. He suddenly made a stop on the seventh floor and realized that he was going the wrong way. He sped back through the hall. "Wait, there was also a bathroom right around the corner" he thought to himself as he turned around again. He knew he didn't have a lot of time as he sped through this same hallway several more times while only thinking one thing: "I need a bathroom!"

Ron knew that there was a lot about Hogwarts that he may never know but he was pretty sure about one thing, there wasn't usually a bathroom in this very corridor? But here he was, standing in front of a bathroom. Well anyway, he could worry about the bathroom later. Now, he just had to go!

Making a long story short, the Room of Requirement held many secrets for many people and a lot of stuff happened in there that no one wanted anyone to know about. A lot of people's worst fears were the room springing to life and spilling everyone's secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A couple of Hufflepuffs came walking down the corridor of Hogwarts castle. As they rounded the corner on the seventh floor, they lifted their gaze to a blank space of the castle wall. The Hufflepuffs walked back and forth in front of the blank space of castle wall several times, except… Except it wasn't blank anymore. In front of the students stood a large brick door in the same spot where, a moment before, stood a blank space of brick wall.

The Hufflepuffs went inside.

Several hours went by before a brick door once again formed in the brick wall and the Hufflepuffs re-entered the corridor on the seventh floor. The Hufflepuffs stood for a moment in the hallway before walking away downstairs. They walked away chatting to one another and looked relatively happy.

The scene was noticed by a group of Gryffindors from the opposite end of the corridor. "Did those Hufflepuffs just emerge from the Room of Requirement?" Asked one of the Gryffindors and was answered by a "Yeah, they did."

"What would a group of Hufflepuffs need the Room of Requirement for?" The Gryffindors stood amongst themselves and shook their heads. "I mean, if it was the Slytherins they were probably plotting something extremely evil that they needed to keep secret!"

"Let's keep an eye on those Hufflepuffs! I bet they are not so innocent as they want to seem!"

For the next several days the Gryffindors kept a lookout in the seventh-floor corridor for the Hufflepuffs to get an idea about what they were doing in the Room of Requirement. Once or twice, a couple of Hufflepuffs came and went without the Gryffindors finding out anything about their doings in the Room of Requirement.

About a week and a half from the Gryffindors first discovery of the Hufflepuffs, the Hufflepuffs ran into some trouble when trying to enter the Room of Requirement. The Hufflepuffs walked back and forth in front of the blank space on the brick wall. Nothing happened. The Hufflepuffs tried once again. Nothing happened. The Hufflepuffs almost ran back and forth in the corridor. Nothing happened.

What was happening? Was it the right part of the wall? It must be. It was the same part of the corridor where they always came. The Hufflepuffs stood there looking from one to the other.

"Maybe someone else is in the Room of Requirement?" One suggested. "But that shouldn't be a problem?" Another suggested.

After another few minutes past by without the Hufflepuffs being able to enter the Room of Requirement. They were almost at the point where they were going to quit trying to enter the room something happened. A couple of Gryffindors emerged from the Room of Requirement. As they saw the look on the faces of the Hufflepuffs, they almost started laughing.

"Having any trouble trying to get in?"

"Well, if you are so smart, why don't you let us in on the secret!" Sneered one of the Hufflepuffs.

"It is actually quite simple. We noticed you coming out of there and naturally wondered what you were up to. So, we started watching you guys. Every day, actually. Although we never figured out your secret, we figured another secret. The Room of Requirement's actually. The Room actually changed it's 'password'. Instead of the walking back and forth while focusing on what you need from the Room, there's a new way to open it." The tallest Gryffindor explained.

"Well, what is it?"

"The Room of Requirements requires more of something that can burn, sting, bite and suck all at once. That's the secret. That's the requirement to enter the Room."

As the Gryffindors walked away laughing, the Hufflepuffs stood alone in the corridor, stunned.


End file.
